Sunset
by Spirit 4rcher
Summary: The boy always questioned his mother about the stories she told. Now, she is finally answering them. [POTC: 3]


Woo! I watched POTC: 3 last night and it was AWESOME. This is what I believe would have possibly happened after the scene that happened after the credits ended. This is a bit shorter than what I usually write (Only two pages ): ) but I like it. It's drabble:P

**!! THIS SHOWS A MAJOR SPOILER FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: AT WORLD'S END. DO NOT PROCEED UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS !!**

Not beta'd.

Pirates of the Caribbean © Walt Disney Pictures

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A boy of only ten stood a top a grassy cliff alongside his mother, eagerly awaiting for the sun to finally set. The event they waited for was a spectacular one, only to be seen once every decade. It was especially exclusive for the boy, since it would also be his first time seeing the wonder and what lay beyond it. His mother, King, or should we say Queen of the Brethren of the Coast expected it for both her son, and herself.

His mother placed her hand warmly across his shoulder, holding him lovingly towards her person. She had anticipated this event for a decade, waiting patiently, and sometimes even counting as days passed for this day. Sometimes, her line from sanity and going to the sea herself would be her child. Her beloved child. She loved him dearly and taught him what she knew. Since he was only of the age of ten, she didn't bother teaching him a few things until he was the right age to learn. All he needed to know was how to hold a cutlass, how to wield it, and manners. It would be a wretched thing if he were to approach a young girl or even a lady with a foul mouth. Nevertheless, a top of his teachings from his mother, he strangely had a yearning to make swords. Each time he held a sword he would tell his mother '_I want to make one some day,_' to which she would chuckle with a smile, but the frown just a bit afterwards.

Every night, before he closed his eyes to dream, his mother would tell him stories by his bedside as a single flame lit the corner of his room. When he was younger, he would believe the stories and believe he would have the same adventures as his mother. As time wore on, he would start to think them of fake, and merely listen because his mother was so creative. He couldn't truly believe that curses and voodoo were real. Most of the stories she told were old tales that seamen talked about, mostly to scare people, or were pure legends. He also thought that the man she often spoke about was fictional as well. Every time she spoke of him, she would speak with a loving tone with a hint of sadness. She would often describe him as brave, loving, strong, and good looking. After her stories, she would tuck him in his bed, kiss his forehead and lightly blow out the candle, then silently leave the room.

He had told his mother one day that she had a creative mind to create so many stories. She was a bit stunned but smiled saying _'You don't believe your own mother?'_ he would shake his head lightly to which she laughed. _'You wait and see, young man. Within one year, I will show you truth,'_ and today was the day she would show him truth.

Cold wind blew from the sea as the sun began to sink within the horizon. The boys mother gripped his shoulder lightly, causing him to look up to her. Her face was stern and strong, yet beautiful. Strands of hair blew wildly behind her and in front of her face. She looked down and smiled gently at him then lifted her other arm and pointed towards the sun, "Watch," she said quietly and lowered her arm. He looked on as she did. When the sun finally set, the horizon exploded in green, causing a shockwave in the sky. The boys eyes widened in surprise as the afterlife had just sent the dead to Earth. In the horizon now, was a ship.

His mother laughed and smiled brightly. The boy was a bit dumbfounded at the event that just had occurred, but followed his mother down the side of the grassy cliff, and on to the beach. He began to lightly sing '_A Pirates Life for Me'_ as he touched down on to the sand with his bare feet. He took a hold of his mothers hand and followed her towards the edge of the shore and waited there for the ship to come closer.

Minutes passed, then a half hour as they patiently waited. Once the ship had come close enough to the beach, they watched from afar as a row boat was lowered on to the water. Again, they waited. Minutes passed again until the row boat was close enough to the short. The boys mother rushed from her child's side and in to the cold sea water. The moon that hung above, high in the sky watched and gave light as clouds cleared from its view, as the two pirates embraced. The force of the woman jumping on the man accidentally knocked him down in to the water. The young boy watched his mother embrace a man, never having done so before. After a moments pause, he followed and stood by the two as they picked themselves up. Before him stood a man, tall and a bit dark, possibly from being in the sun for so long. The man had long, dark and curly hair, the top part which was covered by a bandana. He was dressed in regular pirate attire, but the thing that caught his eye was his opened shirt, which revealed a long scar along his chest.

"Daddy?" the boy questioned, to which the man nodded and picked up his heir.

"My son," the man took a good luck at his own with the boys mother by his side. The boy shared his own and his mothers features, and reminded the man of the first meeting with the woman, aboard the Dauntless such a long time ago.

He held the boy in his arms for a long time, as he did the woman. There they stood, knee deep in the cold sea, just holding each other for it was the first time husband and wife, father and son had been together since that day that he had been saved from death by a witty pirate.


End file.
